


Like America

by daisydiversions



Category: Colbert Report RPF
Genre: M/M, fic on demand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Like America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirke_novak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kirke_novak).



Stephen slapped his mug down on the kitchen table after a long refreshing gulp and smacked his lips together in approval. This morning tasted like America. And he was ready to dig in.

Pushing a plate of eggs in front of him, Jon dropped into the seat next to Stephan, containing his laughter by sealing his mouth in a tight line, his whole body shaking like they'd given a carbonated drink a talk show.

Though what with the caveman thing, Stephan wouldn't be surprised.

No wonder the writers went on strike.

"Excellent," Stephan imparted, turning the plate clockwise as if to look his breakfast from every angle. Always, fair and balanced. Always. "Keep this up, and you'll be a shoe-in for my running mate in 2012."

This set Jon off again only little snitches of laughter escaped from his mouth and Stephan had to grab him by the tie and pull him close so he could investigate them further. "But only if you wear that apron in our campaign ads."

Jon sort of tasted like America too.


End file.
